Quiero tenerte a mi lado
by PIE-Shirayama
Summary: Shindou tiene una pesadilla, la cual lo empuja a querer acercarse a Akane, Shindou pasara por varias situaciones para poder salir con Akane.
1. Chapter 1

Shirayama: Este es mi nuevo fic, lo escribi hace poco, sin mas demora, Shindou.

Shindou: Inazuma Eleven/ Go/ Chrono Stone le pertenece a Level-5, si le perteneciera a Shirayama Tenma seria mucho mas inteligente.

Shirayama: Bien dicho.

Tenma: No soy idiota.

Shirayama: Disfrutad.

* * *

-No te vayas- dijo Shindou deteniendo a Akane-, por favor, no te vayas.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Akane desviando la mirada.

-Nunca es tarde- dijo Shindou.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Akane antes de seguir caminando hacia el avion que tomaria.

Shindou no intento detenerla, se arrodillo, bajo la cabeza y comenzo a llorar.

-No Akane, yo lo siento, yo cometi los errores no tu- dijo golpeando el suelo con su puño Shindou.

El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Shindou, él abrio los ojos, veia nublado, se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro, se sento en su cama, miro a su alrededor, suspiro al darse cuenta que solo habia sido un mal sueño.

-Solo fue un mal sueño- dijo para calmarse Shindou.

Se levanto, se vistio y fue a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el piano, comenzo a tocar el instrumento con mucha pasión, pasaron horas en las cuales solo pensaba en el sueño que tuvo, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, se levanto y salio de la habitación.

-"Calmate Takuto- penso el musico-, solo fue un sueño".

Salio de su mansion, comenzo a caminar por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, paso por varios lugares que conocia, pero no se detuvo en ninguno. Shindou no miraba por donde caminaba, cuando doblo en una calle choco con una joven.

-Disculpa no me fije por donde iba- dijo ayundando a la chica a levantarse.

-Gra-gracias- dijo ella, Shindou reconocio la voz.

-Akane- dijo sorprendido el musico.

-Shin-sama- dijo Akane sonrojandose.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, Shindou observo detenidamente a Akane, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa con una falda de color rojo, tenia el pelo suelto, Shindou se sonrojo.

-"Se ve tan hermosa vestida asi"- penso el musico sonrojandose más.

-Shin-sama, ¿esta bien?- pregunto Akane sonrojada.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- respondio con una pregunta Shindou.

-Es que esta con la cara muy colorada- respondio Akane.

-Estoy bien- dijo Shindou-, no te preocupes.

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto la chica.

-Ya te dije que si- le respondio sonriendo Shindou.

-Esta bien- dijo sonrojandose más Akane.

-¿Qué haces caminando sola por la ciudad?- pregunto Shindou.

-Caminaba a la casa de Midori- respondio Akane.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- pregunto Shindou.

-No se preocupe, no es muy lejos- dijo Akane muy sonrojada.

-No es ninguna molestia, es el deber de un hombre no dejar sola a una dama - dijo Shindou.

-Shin-sama- dijo Akane-, esta bien.

Caminaban sin hablar, Shindou intentaba formular palabras pero no podia, Akane estaba muy nerviosa como para hablar, en ese momento soplo el viento, Shindou respiro profundamente para calmarse.

-Akane- dijo el musico.

-¿Si?, Shin-sama- pregunto Akane.

-¿Como lo has pasado en tus vacaciones?- pregunto Shindou.

-Se podria decir que bien- respondio Akane-, pero podrian ser mejores.

-Siempre todo puede ser mejor- dijo Shindou-, sobre todo si estas con alguien que quieres mucho.

-Si- dijo Akane.

Shindou penso en lo que estaba diciendo, no sabia de donde surgian esas palabras que pronunciaba, caminaron por varias calles hasta que Akane se detuvo, Shindou la miro, pensando en porque se detuvo, tras unos segundos recordo la razon del porque se detuvo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Akane-, gracias por acompañarme.

-No fue nada- dijo Shindou.

-Adios- dijo Akane a lejandose.

Shindou recordo el sueño que tuvo, inconscientemente tomo la mano de la chica, Akane se dio vuelta y se sorprendio de que Shindou le tomo la mano.

-Sh-Shin-sama- dijo Akane-, ¿esta bien?

-Si, estoy bien- respondio Shindou reaccionando.

-¿Me podria devolver mi mano?- pregunto Akane sonrojada.

Shindou se dio cuenta que habia tomado la mano de Akane, se sonrojo y solto la mano de la chica lentamente, Akane encontro a la casa de Midori, Shindou comenzo a caminar hacia su casa.

-Shindou- escucho que lo llama Kirino.

-Kirino- dijo Shindou.

-Shindou, ¿como has estado?- pregunto el peli-rosa.

-Bien ¿y tu?- respondio el musico.

-Bien, quiero hablar contigo de algo- dijo Kirino.

-¿De qué cosa quieres hablar?- pregunto Shindou.

-Caminemos mientras hablamos- respondio Kirino.

-Claro- dijo Shindou.

-Dime Shindou, ¿te gusta Akane?- pregunto Kirino.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto Shindou sonrojado.

-Porque vi lo que paso hace poco- respondio el peli-rosa.

-Eso fue... nada que te importe- dijo el musico.

-Solo responde la pregunta que te hice- dijo Kirino.

-Akane es una amiga de importante para mi- intento excusarse Shindou.

-Se que estas mintiendo- dijo Kirino-, no por nada soy tu amigo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- exclamo Shindou.

-Se sincero no le dire a nadie- dijo Kirino-, no tienes que avergonzarte porque te gusta alguien, es normal.

-Esta bien, si me gusta Akane- dijo Shindou-, ¿ahora estas feliz?

-Si- respondio Kirino-, ¿cuando planeas decirselo?

-No se- respondio Shindou-, no se si sea capaz...

-Vamos, sabes que lo eres- lo animo Kirino-, solo preguntale si quiere salir contigo a algun lugar y listo.

-No es asi de facil- dijo Shindou.

-De hecho lo es- dijo Kirino-, asi lo hice cuando la invite a salir.

Kirino penso en lo que acababa de decir, se volteo lentamente hacia Shindou, Kirino se asusto al ver a su amigo rodeado por aura negra.

-No me referia a Akane- dijo Kirino-, me referia a la chica del puesto de helados que hay en el centro de la ciudad- explico el peli-rosa.

-Te creere, pero ¿en serio solo es eso?- pregunto Shindou.

-Solo es eso- respondio Kirino-, fue bueno hablar contigo, ahora tengo que ir a mi casa.

-Adios- dijo Shindou.

-Adios- dijo Kirino alejandose.

Shindou llego caminando a su casa, entro y fue directamente a su cuarto, se recosto en su cama, mira el techo de su habitación mientras reflexionaba como invitar a Akane a una cita.

La noche llego, solo el sonido de viento se escuchaba, Shindou se durmio, no sabia que esperar de lo que vendria.

* * *

Shirayama: Es todo por ahora.

Shindou: (señalando a Tenma) Al menos no me dejas como un idiota en el fic.

Tenma: ¡Que no soy idiota!

Shirayama y Shindou: los esperamos en el proximo cap.

Tenma: No me ignoren.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirayama: Por fin termine este cap, fue dificil pero lo logre.

Shindou: No exageres lo escribiste en poco tiempo.

Shirayama: Como sea, Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Inazuma Eleven /Go /Chrono Stone le pertence a Level-5, si le perteneciera a Shirayama, Shindou no seria tan lloron.

Shindou: No soy lloron.

Tsurugi: Lloras casi todo el anime.

Shirayama: Ahora el fic.

Akane estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, ella pensaba en Shindou y en como se comporto, no podia evitar sonrojarse y sonreir, suspiro, levanto la vista, miro a su alrededor, niños jugaban en el parque, los pajaros cantaban bellas tonadas, miro el cielo azulado.

-Que día más perfecto- dijo Akane.

La brisa del viento movia el cabello de la chica, una gatita baja del árbol y se recuesta en sus piernas.

-Linda gatita- dijo Akane.

Shindou estaba recostado en suelo de su habitación mirando el techo, una kventana esta abierta, por ella entro una paloma blanca, Shindou se levanto del suelo y se acerco un poco, estiro su brazo y el ave se poso en su mano, camino a la ventana y agito su mano suavemente pero la paloma no se movia, la paloma comenzo a entonar una bella melodia, Shindou sonrió y calmo sus pensamientos, tras esto la paloma se fue volando por la ventana, Shindou tomo una chaqueta y dinero, bajo a la sala principal y salio de su manasión.

-Hasta que decidiste salir, Shindou- dijo Kirino recostado bajo un árbol del patio del musico.

-¿Qué haces aqui Kirino?- pregunto Shindou.

-Solo te esperaba- dijo el peli-rosa levantandose-, Akane esta unas calles hacia alla.

-Gracias- dijo confundido Shindou.

-No te hagas el idiota, se que la buscarias- dijo Kirino-, yo me marcho tengo algo importante que hacer.

El peli-rosa se fue del lugar, Shindou lo siguio con la mirada hasta que lo perdio de vista, comenzo a caminar en la dirección que Kirino le señalo.

Akane se durmio bajo el árbol con la gatita en sus piernas, el lugar estaba silencioso, el viento soplaba de manera calmada, Shindou llego donde se encontraba Akane dormida, le parecio tierna la escena, él se quito la chaqueta y la coloco sobre la chica, le dejo una nota en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, le toco la mejilla y se fue.

Akane desperto unos minutos despues de que Shindou se fuera del lugar, abrio lentamente sus ojos, miro a su alrededor, al levantarse se dio cuenta de la chaqueta que cayo en el piso, la levanto la miro detenidamente y la reconocio.

-Es-esta chaqueta es de Shin-sama- dijo sorprendida-, ¿cuando me la dejo?

En ese momento recordo que sintio el tacto delicado de una mano en su mejilla, se sonrojo mucho, movio su mano por la chaqueta y sintio algo en uno de los bolsillo, lo saco y leyo la nota.

"Me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo, pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

PD: Te veias muy hermosa dormida de esa forma.

Shindou Takuto"

-Shi-Shin-sama... - dijo Akane con la cara completamente roja-, Shin-sama penso que... me veia her-hermosa.

Al darse cuenta de que el sol se escondia tras las montañas miro su telefono, decidio volver a su casa, caminaba distraida por las calles de la ciudad, cruzaba la calle cuando alguien la tiro por el brazo, un vehiculo paso a toda velocidad, Akane se sorprendio.

-¡Idiota, no tienes que distraerte mientras caminas por las calles- le grito Midori golpeandole la cabeza delicadamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Akane.

-Tuviste suerte de que caminaba por aqui- dijo Midori molesta.

-Gracias pot salvarme- dijo Akane.

-Nunca estas tan distraida, dime ¿qué paso?- pregunto Midori.

-Veras...- comenzo Akane.

Mientras caminaban Akane le narro lo que habia sucedido hace poco.

-Es por eso que estaba distraida- termino diciendo Akane.

-Vaya... - comento Midori-, no esperaba eso.

-Ni yo- dijo Akane.

-Llegamos a tu casa- dijo Midori-, nos vemos otro día.

-Si- dijo Akane.

Midori se alejo tranquilamente por la calle, Akane entro en su casa, subio a su habitación, se sento en su cama, prendio su computadora y comenzo a escribir.

Pasaron unas horas, suspiro, se recosto en su cama, miraba como el sol terminaba de ocultarse entre las montañas en el horizonte a traves de la ventana.

-Shin-sama, yo...- dijo Akane.

Shindou estaba bajo un árbol dentro del terreno de su mansión, miraba el anochecer, pensaba en como se veia Akane mientras dormia, se sonrojo y sonrio.

-Akane...- dijo suspirando Shindou-, yo te amo, espero que poder decirtelo pronto.

Midori: ¡Shirayama! ¿para que me hiciste venir?

Akane: Shirayama-kun, Shin-sama y Tsurugi-kun no se encuentran en estos momentos.

Midori: Akane, ¿sabes donde esta Shirayama?

Akane: (pasandole un papel a Midori) Es para ti.

Midori: (lee la nota) Ese idiota, como sea, estoy por hoy.

Akane: Esperamos que les guste.

Midori: Recenle a su dios o a sus dioses para que suba luego el proximo cap.

Akane: Nos veremos en el proximo caitulo.


End file.
